Not Thinking About It
by Ekoko
Summary: Takao's alone on newyears and watching shoujo anime, Max shows up and makes things a little more enjoyable. (Tags: TakaoMax, Fluff)


Doot doot, inspired by MY new years. The whole 'sitting sideways in an old blue chair and watching anime' thing is what I was doing, so I pondered. The result is Takao and Max starting the new year the right way! XD

__________________

******Not Thinking About It**

Sitting sideways in the old blue chair that his grandpa said he'd had since **he** was young - Takao figured that was a **long** time ago, - Takao sighed. 

It was new years and his grandpa had left him home alone. 

Now, Takao was no scaredy-cat (He was no kind of cat at all, that was Rei!) but he still didn't like being alone. He found himself nervously pondering all possible scary reasons behind each sound he heard. It wasn't something he wanted to think to much about, and to get rid of his senseless fear he had resort to taking extreme measures.

Which was, of course, watching stupid shoujo anime. (Takao would've liked to blame this on 'nothing else is on' but that would be lying.) Honestly though, he really didn't feel that watching anything about fighting would help.

So, of course, here he was. Sitting sideways in an old blue chair. Watching Card Captor Sakura.

Of course, his neck was starting to hurt a little because of the whole 'sitting sideways' thing, and his feet were cold, because he was barefoot, but he tried not to think about it too much.

He had never **seen** Card Captor Sakura though, so it was sort of confusing - especially since it was an episode from season three. There was the Sakura girl, and she had been in her older brother's school movie, but in **this** episode, she was watching it. He had found that it was amusing to try and guess who's picture would be on the card at the eye catch.

The eye catch came on and Takao guess Tomoyo. But it was Sakura. He sighed and resolved to practice his psychic abilities more often, by playing Golden Sun. 

He let his mind wander during the commercials, but heard a doorbell. Fighting back the urge to call "I'll get it" as he tended to do when other people were home, Takao wandered to the door and opened it.

"Hi!" Max greeted cheerfully. Takao blinked and glanced behind Max. It was pitch black out (It was, after all, almost midnight.) and there was no car or anything near Max.

"Hi. Um, did you walk the whole way here?" Takao asked, raising an eyebrow and heading back towards the living room. It would seem rude not to stand to the side or welcome him in, but for Max and Takao it was normal. Max would come over, the door getting opened would count as a "come inside" and Max would follow Takao to where ever Takao'd been before, and merely join in as if he'd been there the whole time. It really wasn't something they thought about very often.

"Yeah. Thought you might be lonely." Max winked, closing the door. He grinned and said "Your house is warm." before taking off the sweater he'd been wearing.

Takao didn't bother asking how Max knew he was alone and sat down. Though he had been about to say something more, he silenced himself as the eye catch played again, and the show was on. 

"Are you watching Card Captor Sakura?" Max asked, sounding amused as he continued to stand next to Takao. 

"Ehh. . ."

"This series is depressing." Max said. Takao stared at him for a few moments. So far, he hadn't seen **anything** depressing about a girl who saves the world with the help of a frilly costume designing best friend, stuffed animal, and a boy. Max ignored the look and glanced around the room for a place to sit. "There's no where to sit." He observed.

"Huh, sucks for you." Takao just shrugged and left Max up to his own devices. 

Max crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "Fine then, I'll just sit here." And he sat. On Takao.

"Ack, get off!"

"Nope, don't think so." Max smirked. " 'Sides, you're comfy."

"Yeah, but I'm not comfortable!"

"Huh, sucks for you." 

"You can tease me for watching shoujo anime, you can sit on me, and you can be psychic about my being home-alone, which, in the long-run, is a kind of scary stalker-like ability, but you **can't** quote me directly!" Takao gave Max a shove, and the blonde fell to the ground, landing with a loud thud.

"Now that wasn't very nice, was it?"

"Sitting on me wasn't either."

Max just shrugged and grabbed a cushion, setting it on the floor next to Takao and lying down on his stomach, head in arms, arms on cushion. The episode ended and it started the horribly cute and up-beat ending theme song.

"Right, now, explain to me how this," Takao motioned to the picture of the two girls making a cake with a stuffed animal beside them, "Is depressing."

Max shrugged, a rather odd action for how he was sitting, well, lying. "Well, Tomoyo loves Sakura, who is oblivious and likes Shaoran; Yukito likes Touya, who, as far as I know, doesn't know this; Eriol likes Kaho, who likes Touya, who likes Yukito; and Yue's love is dead."

Another strange look from Takao and "I don't think they wanted you to think about it that much."

Ignoring this, Max continued. "**Also,** Rika and her Teacher; Mirror card likes Touya; Nadeshiko is dead; Sonomi loved Nadeshiko; Fujitaka loved Nadeshiko; and Meiling loved Shaoran, who loves Sakura."

"I **really** don't think you're supposed to think about it that much."

"Then why would they put it in? They have so much of this kind of stuff in the manga too!"

"You've read the manga?"

"Beside the point!"

Abruptly, Takao changed Topics. "Three minutes 'till midnight." 

"Mm-hmm."

". . . Two minutes, now."

"Yep."

"Why are you standing up? Oh, uh, one minute."

Silence.

"Hey Max, new year starts in about ten seconds! Well . . . Now it's about five. Four, three, two,"

Takao didn't finish counting, he got cut off. Of course, by no means did he fight back. Besides, Max's way of cutting off his speech was rather enjoyable.

It was one of those things that was best not thought about too much.

_________________

Don't bother thinking about it, review! 


End file.
